


sunday morning

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Reading, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: a moment in the life of belle, adam, and gaston.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because every fandom needs more poly, right?

belle is shaken out of her book-induced daze when a head suddenly appears in her lap, hand coming up to run over her clothed knee.

“whatcha reading?” adam asks, staring up at her with his bright blue eyes, a curious look on her face. belle smiles fondly, running a hand through his now slightly longer locks, his eyes falling shut, a purr-like hum of content slipping out in response.

“king arthur and the knights at the round table,” she replies, laughing softly at her boyfriend’s adorable animal-like behavior, his eyes falling open and seeming to light up at the sound.

“ooh, a classic,” adam says.

“it is,” belle says. “i just reached a scene with lancelot and guinevere, would you like me to read it out loud?”

“yes please,” adam says with a smile. as belle turns her attention back to her book, she feels adam shift slightly as he tries to get comfortable.

“ow! watch it!”

“sorry.” adam says, and belle now glances over to her left, seeing her other boyfriend, gaston, wince as he recovers from being kicked in a very uncomfortable place. (his fault, really, for choosing to let adam rest his feet in his lap.) 

“aw, want me to kiss it and make it better?” belle says with a teasing smile. gaston’s face lights up.

“sure,” he says. belle smiles.

“maybe after i finish my reading,” she says simply, and gaston’s face falls. “care to join us?” he sighs.

“sure.” he says. he slides in closer on the couch, letting adam’s feet dangle in the air while instead his calves rest in gaston’s lap, the brunet’s hands falling to his thighs.

“mm, you tease,” adam all but whines as gaston runs one of his hands up and down one of the blond’s thighs. the brunet only smirks and winks in response.

“boys, behave.” belle says. 

“yes, mum,” adam says, and gaston snickers. belle glares at both of them before returning to her reading.


End file.
